Before Our Current Time
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: My Interpretation on the Time loop before the current one. Contains character death...But that's a given right? No Cussing? Wow...


**Hi guys! I was listening to This Is Where I Fall again, it's such a beautiful song…Anyway, I had this idea and wanted to write about it. It is HetaOni and written based off a song from an original musical called Higher Education (It's crappy and I recommend you not seeing it if you take death seriously and are easily offended). Anyway, I was listening to this one song in act two and I thought about HetaOni and that it fits perfectly except for how it ends. So I decided to use that song to create a story! Yay! And if you're wondering about my updates, go look at my other "story" Author's Notes. It should have some of my plans for the story there…And I'm blabbering. On with the story! My Awesomness, would you please…**

**Prussia: Yeah! The Awesome Me is NOT owned by this UNawesome Authoress who can't finish a whole story without falling out of the fandom! **

**Hey! I can't help it if my head is not a swirl of ideas! Enjoy the story while I go try and kill this idiot over here.**

"Why…Didn't you say you were only going to take a look around?" Feliciano asked quietly, his auburn bangs covering his sorrowful eyes. "Why did you lie,Germany!"

Germany looked up to find Italy's face covered by bangs. "The same reason…you didn't tell us…they were dead."

Italy's eyes widened when he heard Germany's answers. He looked up to see Germany tattered body and stared. "You…knew?"

Germany just made a tiny smile sadly, nodding his head. "Italy…Go. Go and leave us here. We've worked hard to reach this far, don't let our efforts and our fallen friends' efforts be in vain…Now go! Before it catches you!" Germany urged.

"No…No! I won't leave you! Not after we worked hard together! We've been through everything together! I can't just leave you to die! Not…again…" Italy murmured, tears streaming down his face as he looked down at Germany's face, frustration written in his features.

Germany laughed a soft and breathy laugh. "Anyone…who…disobeys…my order…are to run…ten…laps…"

Italy grabbed Germany's hands as he states loudly, "Ok! I'll…I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want me to! So…I'll stay. Even if it means never leaving again! I'd rather die here myself then leave you. If we get out together, I'll have to run your laps, but then I'll run away, and you'll have to catch me. So please…let me stay with you until the very end…okay? Germany?"

"Ja…sounds…fair…"

"…Germany? Germany? Germany?" Ludwig's hands fell limply onto the ground as Feliciano's eyes widened again. "No…Germany? No…Don't die on me now! Germany? Germany! No! Give him back! Give back my Germany!" Italy screamed to the gods and cursed the monster in the mansion for taking away his precious friends. He hugged Germany tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white and he could no longer scream. His grip on his fallen comrade slowly faded as he saw something brown from the corner of his eye. "Ah…the journal…" he murmured to himself. He was about to reach towards it, but then, a sharp pain erupted in his side as blood gushed out of the wound.

"Ger…ma…ny…" he said, reaching one hand toward the journal and the other hand towards Ludwig's hand. As life leaves his body, his last thought was, "I leave it up to you…England …"

_Somewhere in some place in the mansion_

"Ah!" England woke up in a soft bed with America sitting on the floor with one hand holding his hand and another holding Canada's. Both of them were no longer breathing and their heart has stopped so he assumed they were both already dead. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as tears pricked his eyes. He remembered America's words before he left, "No…Since they can no longer hear me, I'll just say it. They're both really special to me, and I just couldn't leave them alone to their demise, so…that's why I want to be with him…with them…Go on without me. I'll be here till their last moment, and mine."

England's tears were spilling onto his cheeks by this time. "Idiot…I could still hear you. But…You…You did care after all…" he smiled to himself as he wiped the tears from his face. He walked out into the hall and went down into the basement where he assumed Italy was. He found him, blood spilling around his body like a puddle, with his hand holding onto Germany's and the reaching for the journal.

"Well, might as well get started." England gathered what little strength he had left in him as he chanted his spell. _'O mighty lord of time, heed my call! Send us back to the time of the start and let us fix what has been broken!'_ A bright light filled the room and covered the whole house.

_In some point in time_

"Ve~. It's really here!"

"I thought it was just a rumor…"

"It has such a desolate feel. No bad!"

"It doesn't seem to be interesting…"

**And done! Hm…It doesn't seem to be very good…Oh well! Please review, favorite, follow, all of the above, or none of the above! Bye!**


End file.
